Raijin
Introduction The Raijin is a quadrupedal heavy robot with 2 heavy hardpoints. It was released in version 1.4.0. Ability This robot has a special ability, called Bastion Mode, it raises the Raijin’s two shields (which resemble a pair of Écus) while elevating its torso and gaining a 30% damage increase for each weapon separately. This provides both protection and a better field-of-view to fire its weapons. Although the Raijin is unable to move while in Bastion Mode, it can still turn and shoot. Just like actual Écus, if enough damage is dealt to the shields they will eventually break, albeit the separate health pools usually cause them to break off one at a time. The shields do not protect the Raijin from splash damage, or sideways and vertical impacts from homing missiles such as Spirals and Hydras. Strategy The Raijin is the most durable robot in the game with a health of 250,000 HP at level 12, surpassing even the Leo at 226,000 HP. Its pair of physical shields are also among the most durable compared to other robots (150,000 health each). With this, the Raijin has the highest combined hp (all the hp of a robot added up including hp of shields) of all robots in the game. At base level, it suffers from a rather slow speed. Because of this, it is often equipped with sniping weapons such as the Nashorn or Trebuchet, although it is generally much more effective as a mid-ranger with 2 Tridents or Zeuses. They can occasionally be seen equipped with dual Thunders, as this setup can be effective at holding choke points on the smaller maps. Robots like the Fury, Natasha or the Butch do outgun it, but thanks to the Raijin's damage buff (+30%) in Bastion Mode, it can technically have the equivalent of a Natasha's firepower. Although slow, the Bastion ability and large health pool can allow the Raijin to temporarily halt knife fighters, but due to its slow speed and extremely large size (it's the largest robot in the game), it is very vulnerable to splash damage. Overall, the Raijin is an excellent defense-oriented robot with a damage boost in bastion mode and respectable speed for a heavy robot, but using Bastion Mode requires careful thought, as the Raijin is immobile whilst using the ability. Like its counterpart Fujin, is a quadruped robot. This gives special characteristics that other bots do not have. Firstly, quadruped robots do not suffer from landing lag when they fall from a high place. Other bots are seen pausing as they absorb the shock, while the Fujin and do not. Secondly, Fujin and are significantly more maneuverable, able to change directions rapidly. This is because their legs allow them to move in any direction without turning, whereas other robots must rotate their lower bodies to the new direction. Interestingly, both the and the Fujin are low enough to be able to hit the Stalker whilst it is in stealth mode more successfully than other robots. One of the most distinctive characteristics of the Rajin is that it has the ability to climb - an ability the Fujin does not use. This allows to reach locations even jumping/flying robots such as the Cossack, Griffin, Inquisitor, Hover, and Rogatka cannot. However, this robot cannot climb 90-degree slopes, such as walls. Possible Setups Some effective builds for the Raijin are: For close-range (brawling) *Double Embers *Single Ember with Ancile *Double Redeemers *Single Redeemer with Ancile *Double Thunders For mid-range (support) *Double Dragoons *Double Zeuses *Double Tridents For long-range (sniping) *Double Tempests *Double Trebuchets Not recommended: *Using an Ancile shield with any weapon other than the ones listed above, although it does allow for physical and energy shielding, it doesn't make up for the lack of firepower in most cases. *Using Double Zenits is also not recommended due to relatively low damage and low accuracy. Unless in significant numbers (3+), Zenits aren't particularly useful in the current meta, but have their advantages in low-mid leagues *The use of Double Nashorns or Kang Daes is not recommended mainly because the Nashorn has lower burst DPS than a Trebuchet (which is the main sniping weapon in mid-high leagues), a much slower projectile speed and cannot bypass energy shields (which are also common in mid-high leagues). The Kang Dae, whilst more powerful and more commonly used, is nevertheless inferior to the Trebuchet for these reasons, but by less. What Do You Think Is The Best Armament For The Raijin? Double Thunders Double Zeus Double Tempests Double Tebutchets Double Embers Double Tridents Double Dragoon Double Redeemer Double Thermite Other Armament Update History Update 3.3.0 *New Halloween skin (Black Widow) Update 3.1 *+30% damage to each weapon when in Bastion mode Update 3.0.1 *Speed increased by 10% Update 1.9 *Bug fix: No longer has difficulties firing while under the cover of its shield. Update 1.6.0 *Speed increased from 25 km/h to 33 km/h *Ability animation decreased to 2 seconds Trivia *The Raijin is the largest robot in the game - because of this, it is vulnerable to splash damage and weapons such as Thunders, Punishers, and Molots. *This robot has the largest health pool out of all the robots in the game. *In addition to having the highest chassis hp, the Raijin has the highest combined hp (main body hp + shield hp) of all robots in the game. *Raijin is Japanese for “Thunder God”. *The Raijin, along with the Fūjin, was introduced on April 19, 2016. *The early prototype of the Raijin had a different design and was called the Bastion. The is a replacement/spiritual successor of this robot, as it features similar abilities and designs, as well as having a special ability called Bastion Mode. The canceled robot can still be seen in some trailers. *Raijin's initial name can be seen on the Pixonic Roboduck poster, and one can see that it was called "Bastion" on 1 April, just 18 days prior to the official release. *The Raijin is one of 5 robots that has a built-in Écu-like physical shield, the others being the Rhino, Lancelot, Galahad, Bulgasari and Gareth and one of the only 2 with multiple shields (Lancelot is the only other robot with multiple shields) *The Raijin is one of two quadrupedal robots, the other being the Fujin. *It is possible for a Raijin to lose one shield and have the other remain intact. In cases such as this, the pilot may easily tilt the robot a tiny bit so that the damage is still blocked by the remaining shield, but the pilot is still able able to shoot and hit the opponent. This way, the pilot can take full advantage of the shields. *Due to its body area being so wide, in the small tunnels and passageways like the ones on Moon or Shenzhen, the Raijin may block the area, preventing other robots from getting past and will have to wait for the Raijin to move out of the way. *The Raijin does not suffer from landing lag due to being a quadrupedal robot. *Due to its four legs, the Raijin can hang off the side of ledges without falling off. This can be used to gain a better vantage point for sniping or allow other bots to walk past you on a small path where you would otherwise block the way. *Players need 6,537,480 silver and 28 days in order to gather enough WP to get the Raijin (using all six WP slots and no Gold to buy WP). *The Raijin has the words "thunder god" written in Japanese "雷神" in front of the shield when not in Bastion mode. It can easily be viewed in 3D mode in the hangar. *Raijins can perform several glitches. On the map Dead City, the can climb the invisible boundary at one side of the map. This grants it a high elevation to fire, but doing this will attract attention and will draw fire towards you. In Springfield, you will be able to climb up the mountains and the dam, giving you a better vantage point. But if you climb too high, you might fall out of the map and will not be able to return. *This robot is the only robot with the ability to increase its weapon's base damage whilst in a match. *This robot is one of 2 robots that can use an ability to raise a shield (or shields), with the other being the Rhino. *Despite its significantly larger size, the Raijin can still outrace Natashas, Leos, and Furies of the corresponding level at 36 km/h at lv9. *It is possible to avoid sniper weapons such as the Trebutchet by activating the Bastion Mode ability right before your enemy fires. While the Raijin's target hit-box goes up immediately, the robot itself rises more slowly, so the shot passes overhead. This can also be accomplished by exiting bastion, though there is the risk of the shot striking the legs. *The Fujin and the Raijin were portrayed by Ogata Korin on a picture: Category:Shield Category:Workshop Points Category:2 Hardpoints Category:Heavy Hardpoint Category:Heavy Robot Category:Ability Category:Robot Category:Physical shield